


Call Me Out

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is a gay Disaster, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Qrow is an Oblivious Idiot, birthday giftfic, we love them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Clover is less subtle about his crush than he wishes he was and even James can't ignore it anymore.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Call Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowCrusade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/gifts).



> I sat down and wrote this in about two hours, it has not been edited so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> Happy Birthday Shade!

Clover frowned, looking around with suppressed panic. Marrow and Harriet were defending the gates of the Amity site from a small horde of sabyrs. Vine and Elm were farther out taking on the lone magoliath that had come with the sabyrs. Clover and Qrow had taken on the manticores that had flown in but now… Clover couldn’t see his combat partner anywhere. The Captain knew that Qrow was a capable and skilled huntsman but still, he’d prefer to know where the man was. Teal eyes checked to ensure there were no enemies left in the immediate area before he clicked on the comms.

“Everyone clear?”

“Almost!” Was Elm’s immediate reply. 

He heard Harriet huff, could see her punch out the last sabyr. “Clear at the gate!”

“Qrow?” He called onto the line, the real reason he’d turned them on to begin with. There was no response and he could see the worried frown on Marrow’s face as he and Harriet jogged over to him. The three made their way over to be closer to the other two in case they needed help with the last grimm but Timber smashed the large beast to ash. “Qrow, are you alright?”

There was no response.

Clover took a deep breath, forcing calm through his mind. Marrow’s tail curled down, though he tried to look nonchalant and Hare crossed her arms to disguise the tension in her shoulders. Elm bounced anxiously on the balls of her feet while Vine tipped his head thoughtfully.

“He is unused to working with others in such a manner, correct? Perhaps he is simply on a different channel?” The tall man offered, the faint notes of a hopeful tone shading his voice. 

Clover bit his lip, considering, and decided that it couldn’t hurt to check Vine’s hypothesis before he started to panic. The Captain methodically tapped through the different channels, pausing to call Qrow’s name on each in hope of a response until he clicked over to on channel and immediately flinched at the blast of sound in his ear. Cringing and shaking his head, he missed the other’s reactions until he’d adjusted to the noise though it took Harriet’s question for him to really understand what he was hearing.

“Is that asshole seriously rocking out during a _mission battle_?”

“Uh… Qrow?”

**”Cloves? Hey, little busy at the moment, kay? I’ll get back to you.”**

“Unbelievable…” Harriet grumbled as she stalked off towards the transport, likely more upset that she’d been worried about him that anything else. Despite the relief of knowing Qrow was (possibly?) fine, he couldn’t help agreeing with her statement. 

Clover sighed, trudging after his team to wait for Qrow’s return. At least he could report back to the General that Amity was ready for launch...

~*~

Qrow sighed, straightening the cuff of the fancy shirt Weiss had forced on him. At least she’d known better than to try to get him in a full suit. He liked the cut of it, the collar dipped below his collar bone, the buttons were shaped like flowers. The cuffs of the sleeves swept back on the bottoms, embroidered with black vines and the fabric was the same red of his cape. The black vest shimmered lightly and was comfortably snug, though the hunter _was not pleased_ that his cape had been taken away from him. The black pants had red vines in reverse to the shirt. He didn’t think he looked too bad, especially not when he pushed his bangs back, but he loathed being without his cape.

He’d get revenge for it later.

Clicking his tongue at the silent vow, Qrow left his rooms to meet up with the others for the launch party. He’d promised James to be there with him when he made the announcement, to show support and unity. He wasn’t looking forward to it but if he couldn’t be there for the friend that had been there for him, then he couldn’t really call himself a true friend, could he?

~*~

Making his way to meet James, Qrow jerked around in surprise, eyes wide as he heard a thud behind him followed by a curse. Clover was standing, one hand rubbing his face where he’d run into the doorframe. Qrow’s mouth dropped open, remorse flooding him as he quickly went over to the brunette to check on him. “I’m sorry, are you alright?”

“Yes, fine. It’s just a bump.” Clover dropped his hand, smiling a little crookedly as he blushed. “And you have nothing to be sorry for. It was my own fault.”

“But…”

“No, no. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. It’s my fault. I mean, you’re the cause but not because of your semblance. I’ll pay better attention from now on, okay?”

The raven watched in confusion as Clover all but ran from him, face and neck flushed red. Qrow turned to find James waiting for him, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he often did when he faced something that he didn’t want to deal with. Qrow walked over to him, nose still crinkled in question. “Hey Jimmy, how can I cause something but not be responsible for it?”

“Don’t worry about it Qrow, you’ll figure it out eventually” James placed a hand to the small of Qrow’s back and guided him to the ballroom. “Come, we can’t afford to be late.”

~*~

Clover watched Qrow weave through the crowd, heading for the flock he looked after, probably with the intent to ask how they were doing though Clover’s mind wasn’t thinking about that much. He was more focused on the way the outfit emphasized Qrow’s slender waist, the way the vines of his pants drew the eyes to his long legs. The way the pants flattered Qrow’s… A slap to the back of his head made him whip around to meet amused deep blue eyes. 

“Eyes up solder. We’re at a party.”

“Sorry, sir.” Clover felt his cheeks heating again at being caught eyeing Qrow by James, though at least his superior took it in good humor. 

James rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly at the foolish behavior. “You do realize you’re going to have to spell it out for him, right?”

“What?” teal eyes went wide at both the implication and the pitch of his voice. He knew he’d hardly been subtle but he hadn’t expected _his General_ to call him out on it, especially not at a party.

James sighed, turning to walk away as he caught sight of Qrow making his way over to them. “Just tell him, please. I don’t want the two of you going missing when the teenagers decide to get involved and lock you in a closet.” He offered a small smirk. “There are, after all, a lot of closets to check and it could take quite a bit of time to find you.”

Clover stared after the broad back, mouth still parted in shock by the time Qrow arrived.

“Hey, everything alright there boy scout?”

“Yea,” he cleared his throat, pulling himself back together, “everything's just fine.” Clover took a deep breath, glancing at the teens who were side eyeing them and whispering to each other, and turned back to Qrow. “Will you let me take you out on a date?”

“A… date?” Qrow blinked at him, soft red eyes widening. “Like… a date-date?”

“Yes. I want to date you, like boyfriend-date you. If you’ll let me.” Clover watched a soft pink flush spread across Qrow’s cheeks, the shorter hunter stepping close to take his hand and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Yea. Okay.” 

Clover grinned, weaving their fingers together and ignoring the happy hollering from Qrow’s flock. He knew he’d never hear the end of it, but Qrow was totally worth whatever the teens threw at him.


End file.
